What's Wrong With You?
by JessicaLWriter
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!!! So Lizzie is acting weird and Miranda can tell, but will she get Lizzie to fess up about her aching heart? I think she will! Then Aaron Carter comes back! What will happen? Tragedies and romance, an interesting mix!
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie slammed her locker shut and clasped her pink folder to her chest where it made a soft sound against the sequin pink butterfly on her shirt. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the video shoot. Miranda knew something was wrong, Lizzie could tell, but she supposed she knew it was something important because she didn't dare ask. Lizzie totally loved her friends, I mean, they usually backed off but she knew when it got too serious Miranda would definitely investigate the situation with her unnatural powerful words of persuasion. As well as Gordo who would probably try to analyze her or something; but he did stop doing that in the 7th grade what should make 8th different? Miranda stood next to Lizzie and kept glancing over at her. Miranda's combat boots clunked on the floor as Lizzie's pink Sketchers barely made a squeak. They were a lot different though they were best friends, as they say, opposites attract. Though some people would mistake them for identical soul mates since they were always together but really they were quite different. Miranda cleared her through obviously trying to initiate conversation when Lizzie didn't even bother (this was a huge give away to the problem thing). "Uh, so, Lizzie did you finish the algebra homework Mr. Diggs gave us yesterday?" Lizzie started walking with Miranda; they had just been standing there for about two minutes. She turned to Miranda and looked a little bewildered. "Algebra? What Algebra?" Miranda started to worry a little bit. Lizzie wasn't all that smart but she hardly missed an assignment unless it was something utterly important. "The Algebra homework that we're supposed to be learning in 9th grade, don't you remember? Mr. Diggs wanted to give us a head start." Lizzie gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, which smeared her lip-gloss. She wiped her hands on her hot pink pants (OOS: She actually MATCHED today OK?) and turned to Miranda obviously hating herself for not remembering. "Oh, no Miranda! I didn't do it! What am I gonna do? Can I copy from yours?" Miranda smiled a little and nodded. She was always willing to help her best friend with the smallest things and even the biggest, that's what friends are for anyway. "Sure, Lizzie." Lizzie sighed with relief. How could she not remember? Oh yeah, she had been thinking about him all night and writing his name in all in her notebooks (which she kept at home and under her bed in a shoebox full of other things she had scribbled his name on). They made there way to English where they would soon meet Gordo. ***********************************************************************  
  
"OK, Lizzie that was weird." Miranda gaped at her obviously troubled friend. She had just done what she didn't even think she would do. "What was weird?" Lizzie hadn't even noticed she was scribbling the first letter of his name all over a piece of paper, though Gordo and Miranda didn't even notice. She had just asked Ethan Craft if she could borrow a pencil because she had forgotten hers and she didn't even turn to mush. "You.you.." Miranda was at a loss for words and she was flailing her hands in disbelief while Gordo turned around and just simply said a few words. "You asked Ethan Craft for a pencil and it was comprehendible." "Yeah!" Miranda cried. Gordo didn't know what was worrying her so much. So Lizzie had finally wised up about that Ethan Craft; that meant there was more room for him in her life. "Calm down Miranda." Gordo grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her a few times until she sat down in her chair still gaping like a fish. Gordo sniggered and turned in his seat as their English teacher came in. Miranda knew she had to ask Lizzie what as up as soon as she could, Lizzie would tell her.of course she would.would she?  
  
End of Chapter  
  
OK, so what do you think? This is my first fic and I promise this is actually GOING somewhere OK? You just have to stay tuned in and I don't know when I will be able to update to just check everyday if that isn't too much to ask. Please R/R you know how everyone loves a bit of motivation! OK, see ya later. 


	2. Matt Knows

Disclaimer: Hey so I'm sorry I mushed the words and paragraphs up in the first chapter but I don't know what I'm doing! I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any other the other characters but if I owned Adam Lamberg.well.I wouldn't be writing this OK? So it's PG-13 for later chapters and besides I don't want to make it TOO nasty.  
  
When the final bell rang Miranda approached Lizzie. "Hey can I come to your house today?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged and kept looking at the paper with the first letter of his wonderful name scribbled all over, but as Miranda peered over to check it out Lizzie slammed the book shut. Miranda was very startled by this and backed off a little. She had to ask. They started walking and were soon joined by Gordo who said he was allowed to come over too. Lizzie and Miranda didn't know why he just invited himself over all the time but they really didn't mind all that much.  
  
"Um, Lizzie can I ask you something?" Miranda was about to leap into some trouble. She wanted to know why Lizzie was being so secretive and paranoid. Gordo was beginning to notice the changes.  
  
"OK." Lizzie didn't even know what they were going to ask her. She had a little hint that it was about her attitude but knowing her friends, they would just leave it alone. Right?  
  
"You've been acting a little.w-well.different lately.." Miranda's voice trailed off and Gordo decided to put in his thoughts. "Well, I heard girls hormones change when they get their menstrual cycles."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked and Gordo horrified. Sure, they both had their periods but they didn't want Gordo talking about them. Gordo lifted up his hands defensively. "Hey it was just a suggestion, don't kill me alright?"  
  
Lizzie snapped back into action after recovering over what Gordo has just said. "What do you mean different?"  
  
Miranda was a little taken aback by her attitude and thought maybe she should just forget about it. Though with the way Lizzie was acting she was afraid what Lizzie would do if she didn't say anything. "Well, it's just.you know.you don't talk to me that much anymore or Gordo. You j-just well, sit by yourself thinking all the time.and I wanted to know.you know.what was wrong."  
  
Lizzie face went red with anger and Gordo and Miranda both tensed up. Lizzie opened her mouth and let out a grunt. That's right, a grunt, something Elizabeth McGuire had never done in her whole life. "JUST because I'm not TALKING to you guys DOESN'T mean there's something WRONG with me OK? I need some time to MYSELF and with you guys always around it's really hard me to DO that." Lizzie knew this wasn't right, this wasn't the way she wanted it to come out, but there was no changing in what she said. Boys always got her into trouble with her friends, look at the whole Ronny situation. She totally said the wrong thing to Miranda at the exact wrong time and this was like a rerun.  
  
"I don't think we should go over to her house today." Gordo whispered in Miranda's ear. Miranda nodded, she was a little enraged about what she just said. All of sudden GORDO AND MIRANDA were the problem, well she could have just SAID that and they would have left her alone, simple as that. But no, she had to be all mean and nasty about it. Miranda didn't know Lizzie could be such a bitch.  
  
Lizzie just stood there, face still red, obviously waiting for Gordo and Miranda to leave. They did this soon enough and walked over to Miranda's house. Lizzie turned around, face returning to normal color and walked by herself to her house where she could devise a plan to get her "man" back.  
  
When Lizzie entered her home Matt and Lanny were sitting on the couch. They jumped when they saw her home and had the most delighted expressions on their faces. Lizzie knew something was up and she stopped dead in her tracks glaring at both of them.  
  
"What?" Matt asked innocently. His smile practically reached the top of his spiky little head (which Lizzie always completely despised). Lizzie's face returned to that nasty shade of red.  
  
"If you have any tricks planned for me when I get to my room, you are going to die a very painful and sufferable death." She muttered in an evil voice. Matt gulped a little as his smile faded as well as Lanny's.  
  
Though Matt's crisp coolness returned to him soon after. "Eh, no tricks. We don't feel like tricking you today.we have something MUCH better." Lanny nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what pray tell is that?" Lizzie crossed her arms and put her weight on one foot. Matt's grin turned malicious and Lizzie's insides churned badly. Matt held up her shoebox which had her "man's" name all over it. IT WAS THE ONE FROM UNDER HER BED!  
  
Lizzie's mouth became wider every second. She let out a shriek which sounded a lot like: "MATT!" She bounded after him but Lanny pulled the Persian rug she had been running on from under her feet and Lizzie fell to the floor with a loud thump. She was seeing double and Matt stood in front of her.  
  
"Now, I don't want you touching me or Lanny. Or else we will tell everyone about your little celebrity crush. I would also like to inform you, Lizzie, that he's coming back.he's coming to shoot his new video here." At that he turned around and left. Could he be telling the truth? Could he REALLY be telling the truth? Her man was coming back for another video? AARON CARTER was coming BACK? 


	3. Kill Him For Me

Disclaimer: I'm on an updating frenzy, besides I'm kind of bored so what else is there to do? I DON'T own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters and I am NOT getting paid, except through gratitude of making such a wonderful story HA! Not really. Enjoy Chapter 3.  
  
Lizzie paced her room anxiously scratching her blonde head from time to time wondering what on earth she was going to do about Matt. He would probably tell Gordo and Miranda, or maybe not! Maybe he thought they already knew! She didn't want to tell Gordo and Miranda, she didn't know why. It was like something of a secret between her and her shoebox and now it had been violated. She rubbed the spot where her head hit the floor, when she could she was going to kill Matt AND Lanny, she didn't care if she hardly knew the boy though he was always over. They never spoke a word to each other. Except that one time when her and Matt switched places and she actually understood what Lanny was saying, or thinking.  
  
She sat on her bed and decided she mine as well pick out the clothes she was going to wear tomorrow. Lizzie ripped her drawers open and picked out some rhinestone pants and a white rhinestone matching top with a denim jacket (OOS: I am personally trying to change Lizzie's heinous sense of style). She jetted over to her little blue basket picking it up, making an array of butterfly clips fly out, and picked out some denim printed ones. She set all this on her dresser and grabbed a towel from the cupboard outside her room; she needed a shower.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Sanchez residence Gordo and Miranda were trying to figure out why Lizzie was acting so irrationally. Gordo was going on about teen depressions and growth spurts and how when he grew a couple of inches over the summer he was a bit moody too. Then Miranda pointed out that Gordo was still short and a few inches was really very few.  
  
"I'm just trying to prove a point here, Miranda. You don't need to get sassy on me. It's enough having to be best friends with ONE hormonal fourteen-year-old girl, but with TWO it's like torture." Gordo explained. Miranda wasn't even paying attention. She was flipping through a photo album her and Lizzie had made together. There were pictures at the Spring Dance when it was at Lizzie's house and Miranda had a date. There were pictures from Frankie Muniz came over to her house that glorious day (OOS: This episode hasn't come to play yet but I know he goes to her house so I'm making them take pictures). There were even a few pictures of when they all got to go to Aaron Carter's video shoot. Miranda studied these photos and there was one where Lizzie was staring at Aaron Carter adorably, like he was every fiber of her being. Miranda then had an idea of why Lizzie was acting so weird. Though it was completely different when she was with Ronny.  
  
No, actually! It wasn't! Lizzie was mean then but at least she apologized that time. Miranda wondered if this was the same situation. "Gordo, didn't you mention something about Aaron Carter coming here for another video shoot?"  
  
Gordo, who had been talking the whole time and thought Miranda had been actually listening, stopped and gazed at the wall trying to remember if he said such a thing. He recalled his father reading the newspaper and a section saying Aaron WAS coming. Gordo's father, for some reason, always read the Entertainment section of the Hillcrest Gazette. "Yeah." That was all Miranda needed, she shot up and paced the room like Lizzie had been doing, thinking hard. Gordo stared at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Miranda stopped and looked at Gordo, he wouldn't understand. He didn't understand when Lizzie was going out with Ronny, he wouldn't understand with this new guy. ESPECIALLY with this new guy. He seemed to get all sulky whenever he heard Lizzie had a new love interest. Miranda never knew why but she never really cared to find out.  
  
"Gordo, I think we need to make a plan." Miranda sat next to him. She wouldn't tell him about the love interest thing, but she would at least say it might cheer Lizzie up if they got backstage passes to his shoot.  
  
We go back to the McGuire household where Matt and Lanny are busy reading Lizzie's diary in her room. They giggle as they read about her fantasies of her and Aaron together on an island all by themselves. Matt shakes his head and whispers something to Lanny just as Lizzie enters with the towel wrapped around her body. She screams loudly (OOS: Where are the parents in all of this??) and wishes her mom and dad would come home from that banquet already, this was getting out of control (OOS: Oh).  
  
"Matt! WHAT are you doing?" Lizzie screamed. She was totally shocked about Matt's unruly behavior. What was wrong with him? Matt grinned sheepishly and closed the diary tossing it under her bed where it had been. Lanny looked shocked, like he didn't want to be part of this.  
  
"Lanny's right, we shouldn't have been doing this," Matt said acknowledging something his friend said that obviously no one could hear but Matt, "but it's just so much fun, now tell me Lizzie, do you like the fantasies on the island or the ones when you're alone in Disneyland because I prefer those- ."  
  
Lizzie yelled and made a run for Matt, she was going to strangle him until his eyeballs popped right out of their sockets. She was going to mutilate every single inch of his body with her fingernails and THEN she was going to kill him. "How DARE you read my diary! My PERSONAL THOUGHTS! You had no right to do that MATT!" She realized she had been doing a lot of yelling lately.  
  
Lanny tried to release Lizzie's grip from around Matt's throat, but she just threw him off. Matt was terrified that she really was going to kill him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, had he crossed the line this time. I guess now that he was going to be dead, no one would know about that Aaron Carter secret. Well, Lanny would, but he would probably never tell. To Matt and Lanny's utter relief they heard the front door slam and the concerned voices of the McGuire parents.  
  
"Jo, I don't think they're here."  
  
"They have to be here, honey."  
  
Lizzie froze and silently pointed to the door, which was obviously a signal for them to get out. They crept to Matt's room and quietly closed the door while Lizzie sat on her bed and hugged her knees wishing that God had never created such monsters as little brothers.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Well, this one was a little longer. I don't know WHY I'm updating so much. And this isn't going so well, I'm typing so fast I can hardly put detail into my words. Anyway, please R/R this isn't as good as AshFarley's fanfic but I'm trying. This IS my first remember? 


	4. Plans, Plans, Plans!

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews I need the constructive criticism, Ash it was a mistake in the first chapter, I didn't know you had to double space ahh! Anyway, this is Chapter 4 (duh) and I hope this is shaping up better than I planned it to. Keep those reviews coming I could use all the criticism I could get. PS. I don't see how you could like Lizzie's style, now MIRANDA'S style is cool but Lizzie's is just plain sad.  
  
There was a light knock at the door and Lizzie's blonde head bobbed up from her knees. "Who is it?" She asked politely.  
  
"Lizzie? It's your mother." Came Jo McGuire's concerned voice. Her also blonde head peeked around the door and was soon followed by the rest of her body, square glasses and all.  
  
Lizzie smiled meekly at her mother. So responsible, she hardly ever let anything bother her. Lizzie secretly wished she could be like her. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, how was it? Did Matt behave while we were gone?" Mrs. McGuire rubbed her daughter's back and gave her a slight hug. Lizzie's face got red again but she knew she couldn't say anything because then she would have to tell about Aaron.  
  
"Um, yeah sure he did." Lizzie started brushing her hair and then began to change. She didn't really care at the moment about her mother seeing her naked, usually she would be so self-conscious about it, but she was too tired from being angry to care.  
  
"Good. Are you OK?" Mrs. McGuire always knew when something was wrong. As Lizzie was putting on her shirt she froze and shook her head underneath the white rhinestone cotton mass. Then she slipped it off and stood there for a second wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine. You know what? I'm actually sort of tired, I hardly slept at all last night (which in a sense was true) so I think I'm going to bed." She said this rather quickly and began rummaging through her drawers for her pajamas. Mrs. McGuire was confused by her daughter's abnormal behavior.  
  
"Lizzie? It's 5:00, why would you want to go to bed so early? And why aren't Gordo and Miranda here? They usually always are." The older McGuire sniggered at the last remark but Lizzie's face just got red again.  
  
"Why do Gordo and Miranda always have to be involved with this? It's not like we're all conjoined at the hip or something." She began to change into her most comfortable PJs.  
  
"Alright, alright. That's enough of that. I think you might need the rest, sweetie. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Mrs. McGuire exited the room in her motherly way, telling her where she would be just in case. It's not like the McGuire house was huge or anything, if she needed her mom she could just yell and follow her mother's voice. Lizzie crawled under her sheets and closed her eyes still trying to think about how she could go meet Aaron again.  
  
"We could always use Matt as Aaron's stunt double again." Gordo suggested. Miranda and Gordo had been thinking for the longest time, but they hadn't come up with anything halfway decent.  
  
Miranda was pacing just like she had been when we left the Sanchez aboade to travel to the McGuire's. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Gordo. "Do you think that will work for a second time? I mean, what if that fat security guy is there again? Besides, it's not like he's doing another Christmas video so how are WE going to get in? The elf thing didn't go very well last time either."  
  
As Miranda pointed to the two of them Gordo shook his head as if saying never mind silently. Miranda began pacing again and scratched her head from time to time. Gordo was just sitting on the bed watching her when he decided to put a stop to this. "Hey, cut it out. You're making me nervous. Look, we've come up with plenty of good ideas but it seems from today's earlier argument that Lizzie doesn't want anything to do with us right now. If we ever come up with an idea YOU agree on, how are we going to get Lizzie to come along?"  
  
Miranda was stumped by this and didn't know what to say. She sat down next to Gordo and put her head in her hands muffling what she was saying. "I have no idea." So, they began brainstorming from square one.  
  
Meanwhile, Lanny and Matt were busy planning how THEY were going to get to his video shoot. "We can get some passes from Louie, his dad works at the studio and he'll be working on the set."  
  
It was the first idea Matt had come up with and it was brilliant. Take a ten-year-old with a devious brain and you have dynamite. Lanny nodded ferociously like he always did when Matt's evil mind came up with a perfect idea. So they picked up the phone and dialed Louie's number hoping he had some extras lying around.  
  
"Excellent! Stop by and you can give them to us!" Matt exclaimed hanging up the phone soon afterward. "Lanny, we have the perfect material to get Lizzie to do whatever we want for us."  
  
Lanny covered his mouth as if he was giggling and Matt rubbed his hand together and let out a malicious laugh. Never had he had such wonderful evidence of total sisterly control. This was going to be perfect.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I'm trying to squish everything together but it seems this will take more chapters than I thought which is OK because I have everything worked out I just didn't know how many chapters this would take. Keep on reviewing and stuff. I hope you're liking this story because I'm trying! I'm racking my brain for the right words to say and right moves to make and hopefully I'm staying true to the characters haha! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Negotiate

Disclaimer: OK, so I'm not as experienced and my stories aren't perfect but this is making me NOT want to finish it. I don't think I'll write anymore fanfics after this. This seemed to be the first and last. Please, all you people who DON'T like my opinions and stuff please keep YOUR opinions to yourselves, and I meant CONSTRUCTIVE criticism not just plain old nasty attitude OK? Anyway, I'll try and PLEASE all you people with Chapter 5 though it might be hard. I don't own Lizzie or any of the other characters in this story so don't sue me, no profit has come from this. Maybe the profit that you people are breaking me down HA! (Do I own Louie? I don't think I do. I'll have to think about it.)  
  
Matt and Lanny decided to put their plan into action now since the passes were on their way as we speak. So, Matt wrapped his arms around his back and casually strolled into his sister's room where she huddled in her comforter wishing the world would just evaporate so she could find her true love.  
  
"Lizzie.look at you. You look awful." Matt sat on the edge of his sister's bed while Lanny nodded standing near the door in case she attempted to bite their heads of or something.  
  
Lizzie tensed up and kicked at the lump of spiky hair on her bed, which let out a small yelp of pain. "Ouch. Well, OBVIOUSLY you don't want our help. Though, we do have something that would change your mind."  
  
She didn't even look at them. She just lied there and muttered something that sounded to Matt like: "Go on."  
  
"What would you say if I told you that the key to seeing you're SWEETHEART once again was on the way and will be here in about let's say, ten minutes?" He said this in such a casual voice it could annoy the living daylights out of someone. Lizzie sat bolt upright and grabbed Matt by the shirt. Lanny flailed his arms and ran out of the room going only God knows where.  
  
"WHAT do you mean?" Lizzie growled. She had come up with nothing in the past half and hour of thinking and hurting her brain. She didn't know how her little brother could come up with something so quickly.  
  
Matt was nervous and he knew he had to talk fast. "Well, I have a friend. His dad works at the studio where Aaron is going to be doing his shoot. He is bringing over some passes."  
  
Lizzie let go of Matt and her eyes glazed over as if the world was spinning right around her. She straightened her hair knowing stray hairs were flying every which way and she got up and started to bite her knuckle. Matt sat very rigidly not knowing what Lizzie's outburst was going to be this time.  
  
"Matt," Lizzie started. Matt winced at his own name but listened carefully, "I HAVE to have one of those passes."  
  
Matt grinned and rubbed his hands together, so he had her where he wanted her. Perfection. "Yes, you see THIS is where we can work something out."  
  
Lizzie spun around and was ready to negotiate as well. She knew the way her brother's evil mind worked and she knew he would try and trick her ever chance he got. "Alright, here's the deal little brother. You SHOW me the passes before I do ANYTHING and THEN we can discuss chores and errands."  
  
Matt put his finger to his lip like he did quite often and pretended to think. He came up with something too. "I WILL show you the passes when they get here, but you can't touch them and we can discuss chores and errands NOW."  
  
Lizzie shrugged and beckoned for him to go on, and so he did. "You will do ALL of my chores for three weeks and then you will complete a list of things I need to get done. I barely compiled them, so you can have some time to think it over." He handed her a long list of ridiculous things that he needed to be done.  
  
Lizzie snatched it out of his hand and stared at the errands. "These are all stupid. Why are you making me do THIS? Polish your dress shoes and football helmet. Color coordinize your books, if you even HAVE any. Do laundry. Beat out rug and Mr. Monkey toy. Clean the windows in your room. Scrub the floor in your room. Clean the cobwebs from your ceiling?" She looked up at him incredulously.  
  
"So? Do we have a deal or not?" Matt knew he was getting something more. Though, Lizzie would be seeing her supposed "man" again, but she had no idea how HE felt about HER. Matt was getting everything cleaned and to his satisfaction and all he had to do was get some silly old passes.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip anxiously. "I'll do those things AFTER I talk to Aaron."  
  
"No, BEFORE. I don't want you to say you already got what you wanted and not do them." Matt knew what Lizzie's angle was.  
  
"Fine, I'll start right after the passes arrive." Just then the doorbell rang and soon after that Mrs. McGuire exclaimed it was Matt's friend Louie. Matt's face lit up and Lizzie's did too, but for a different reason. They both raced downstairs and saw a short portly kid standing there and within his chubby hand lay three passes that had the words: AARON CARTER VIDEO SHOOT printed neatly on them. Lizzie fell to the ground when she saw them and Matt took them politely and invited Louie in for some milk and cookies.  
  
Matt sent Lizzie off to work and there she began doing all of the stupid things Matt asked her to do just so she could see Aaron Charles Carter just one more time. The pain, suffering and humiliation she had to go through just to see him again was unbearable, but it would be all worth it in the end.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Goodness I didn't even realize how long this would take. I'm not sure how many more chapters but there will be quite a few! Anyway, I'm now doing this for my OWN pleasure if you people don't appreciate it. 


	6. The Beginning of the End

Chapta Seex lol. Anyway, I've decided to change the outcome of the story. It's a little different that's all. I'm just shortening it and making it about seven chapters or so! Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah, thanks to the people you reviewed! I really appreciate it.  
  
After Lizzie finished with nearly half the chores her mother stopped her and asked if she would like a ride to the shoot tomorrow.  
  
"Of course! I mean, oh my god! What will I wear? What will I say? It's been so long." She rambled on and on until her mom just walked out of the room shaking her head in disbelief. Though, she understood how boys could have a huge impact on a 14-year-old girls life.  
  
Lizzie sat on the ground thinking and thinking with a huge grin on her face, just diving into pleasant daydreams she had to add to her shoebox diary (which was now hidden underneath her dresser), when Matt barged in.  
  
"Hey! You still have to shine my dress shoes and wax my turtle sculpture!" Matt ordered pointing at the dull shoes and un-waxed green turtle sculpture on his bedside table.  
  
"Sorry, Your Highness." She muttered, her spirit lowered and she began to wax Matt's stupid turtle. The smile crept back on her little face though right in the middle when she started having impure thoughts of her and Aaron together at last. ************************************************************************  
  
In the morning Lizzie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was 7:00 a.m. and she was ready for an early start. She squealed with excitement as she jumped out of her bed, just like the old Lizzie would do and she started to call Miranda completely abandoning all her sense of sanity.  
  
"Eh, hullo?" Miranda's groggy voice answered the phone. Lizzie practically screamed in her ear and Miranda's eyes widened in shock as she held the phone a few feet away from her ear.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda croaked.  
  
"Oh my god, Miranda I'm going to meet Aaron Carter today! I'm going to see him again! I've been waiting for SO long!" She talked so fast Miranda could hardly keep up. Then, Miranda remembered how rude Lizzie had been the previous day but she forgot it soon enough for she was too happy that Lizzie was back to normal.  
  
"Really? Wow! I know, I can't believe it!" Miranda just agreed and agreed until Lizzie was talking in an indoor voice but still jabbered on about him.  
  
"Do you think he's taller? I mean, he was taller than me before but I wonder if he's any taller. I wonder if his eyes got any lighter or darker. They were so gorgeous before but I bet they're wonderful now. And, like, his BODY I bet that's ten times better too!" Lizzie was twirling her hair and jumping on her bed and running around her room so that she had to sit down to catch her breath. This is where Miranda finally got in a word besides: "Yeah, I know, and of course!"  
  
"Look, Lizzie. You're going to wear yourself out. You don't want to have nasty dark circles under your eyes when the time comes that you WILL meet him. Just do something that will get your mind off of it." Miranda advised.  
  
"Yeah, like finishing my chores and errands I have for you." Matt's voice interrupted.  
  
"MATT! Get off the line! This is a PERSONAL call!" Lizzie shrieked. She would never know why her brother was so nosy and annoying.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to Miranda." Matt kept talking and talking. How, Lizzie thought, he thought that was beyond her mind.  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh, never mind I don't even wanna know. Just get OFF the line before I tell Mom." Lizzie threatened.  
  
"Alright, but don't forget my chores!" Matt hung up the phone and Lizzie groaned with impatience that she lost a few seconds of Aaron Time.  
  
"Anyway, where was I?" Lizzie and Miranda talked for about two more hours and most of it was about Aaron but some was of what she was going to wear and how she should do her hair and make-up.  
  
A Little Later...  
  
Lizzie smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had just put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up and she was pretty pleased with what she had done. This is an avid description of what she looked like:  
  
Her eyes were thick with eye liner around the corners and above that was some black shadow topped with off-white. Then she added some blush to the top of her cheeks making her cheekbone structure show more. After this was completed she glossed her lips three times making them extra shiny and used the one that tasted like strawberry in case they kissed (she was actually serious too). Her hair was straightened twice after being thoroughly washed and gelled with anti-frizz. Then, she put some of it up into a little ponytail (this was done carefully but it looked perfectly messy) and added some black streaks to the rest of it that wasn't put into a bun and crimped a few of the strands as well. Her outfit was what she thought: Killer. She had put on a black halter top which faded neatly into white as it sloped down into a crop top on the bottom and some beautiful jeans she had just bought which were light blue demim and had black rhinestones along the hem and a bit frayed with some black threads on the bottom. She put on her black clogs that made her two or more inches taller. To cover herself up she got a black silky see-through little jacket that fit neatly over her top.  
  
"Done." She beamed and traveled downstairs to see if her mom was ready to go. 10:00 should be enough.  
  
Yet, to Lizzie's utter horror her Mom was still in her pajamas making some breakfast. A very late breakfast though. Usually her Mom was up with the sun and the very day when she needed her to be she decides to sleep in!  
  
"Mom! Why aren't you dressed?" Lizzie gaped at her Mom's robe with her pink bunny slippers poking out.  
  
"Oh, my that outfit is great! Well, I didn't sleep too well last night so I got up rather late. I'm sorry, you can wait a couple hours right?" Her mom practically begged as she stirred the scrambled eggs some more.  
  
Lizzie widened her eye-lined eyes and nodded shocked as she sat on the couch in disbelief. She turned it to a station and wait for a few hours she did, right there on the couch.  
  
12:04 p.m.  
  
"Mom, come on!" Lizzie called as her mom came racing down the stairs in her usual black pedal pushers and patterned top with her white jacket over it.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm done we can go now." Mrs. McGuire called. Matt ran out of his room claiming she hadn't finished all his chores but Mrs. McGuire had already shut the door after grabbing her keys.  
  
What they didn't know was that something horrible was going to happen to them. Something, that would change Lizzie's life in a way no one would have imagined.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
This one was really long! Ack, but I'm trying to squish it together. You know, make it more interesting. So, I'm doing this for Diana because she said I should! Haha! Thanks, Diana! I'll be back with Chapter Seven later. 


	7. We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. I WON'T MAKE IT TOO BAD FOR YOU. Well, I can't make any promises. Here we go. By the way, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anyone in it. I can't believe Adam Lamberg is almost 18, that's amazing!  
  
Lizzie plopped in the passenger's seat and started rubbing her palms together and checking herself in the mirror making sure she looked perfect. Well, as perfect as Lizzie thought she could look, she still had those 14- year-old girl insecurities that seem incurable until they achieve some type of self-actualization.  
  
Lizzie looked at her hands and gasped at her fingernails. They had no nail polish on them! She gaped at them and pounded her fist against the dashboard, the car was already moving. "Mom, we have to go back. I didn't paint my nails! We have to go back!"  
  
Mrs. McGuire laughed. "Honey, Aaron Carter isn't going to care about your nails. Just calm down we'll be there in ten minutes tops alright?"  
  
Lizzie fumed and looked at her mother like she could strangle her. "Mom," she steamed. "You don't understand, boys notice EVERYTHING. They notice every single detail. They notice even the littlest things. Like if your second toe is longer than your big toe and if you have an inny or an outty, they notice every mole and every freckle and they try and hold it against you." This, to Mrs. McGuire, was inaccurate and she giggled and shook her head at her daughter's behavior.  
  
"We are not going back just so you can paint your nails. If you he doesn't like you because you don't have your nails painted then he's not worth it." She said it strongly like it was the end of that conversation. Lizzie crossed her arms and muttered under her breath all sorts of dirty things thinking her mom couldn't hear her.  
  
When they got to a busy intersection Jo McGuire, insulted by her daughter's harsh words, turned to her and glared. "Don't you say anything like that to me again! I am your mother, you have to show me some respect! Don't give me that attitude, I don't have to take you here you should be grateful," she breathed heavily. The pushed her foot on the gas when the light turned green and suddenly, at the blink of an eye a green SUV slammed them in the side of the car.  
  
Mrs. McGuire's side was totaled and Lizzie was in shock, but she didn't have much time to react since the force of the blow made her hit her head on the window, shattering it to pieces rendering her unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lizzie awoke next her vision was blurry and she sat up to fast which caused an overwhelming head rush. Her head was throbbing and she laid back down wishing the pain would just go away. Her hair was ruined and pulled out of its cunning design. She was changed into a hospital robe, which was a dead giveaway to Lizzie where she was.  
  
She held her head and got up from her bed waiting for her vision to clear, when it didn't she just started walking anyway since she could make out things anyway. She walked out of her room and looked down the hall. Her father, brother, and two best friends in the world were sitting there. Her father had his head in his hands and Matt was sitting rigidly not blinking, like he was holding something back.  
  
Gordo spotted her first and came rushing over to her holding her in a soft hug. Lizzie was a little surprised by Gordo's sudden choice of physical emotion but she hugged him back. Obviously something was wrong, but he seemed relieved that she was alright. Miranda came running over too and joined the hug. No one spoke at all. Lizzie had no idea why everyone was so upset.  
  
They all released from the hug and Miranda's eyes were tearing up. Lizzie was a little confused and she still tried to focus her eyes but they were still blurry. Sam McGuire lifted his head and he looked like an over-ripe tomato. His eyes were blotchy and his cheeks were stained with desperate tears. He rushed over to his daughter and hugged her so tight Lizzie thought she would choke.  
  
After about three minutes of hugging he released her and kneeled down so he could talk to her squarely. "Lizzie, we-we need t-to talk."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I'm going to update soon, I know this is evil of me. I can't put too much in a chapter right? I know what's going to happen though, and some of it's good and some of it's bad. A lot of it will be dramatic, I think I might change angst to drama. I'll do what I can, in the meanwhile, stay tuned to see what happens! 


	8. Until It's Gone sorry Ash!

Disclaimer: I'm writing this right after Chapter Seven so I won't leave you guys hanging. Anyway, this is Chapter Eight and it's a sad one so please get some tissues, haha I'm just kidding. Read on. PS. I don't own any LM characters so don't sue me because I'm not getting any profit either!  
  
Lizzie was confused by her father's words. "About what?"  
  
Her father sighed hung his head, Lizzie could see tears falling of his cheeks down to the blue carpet of the hospital floor. Lizzie was shocked to see her father crying, she thought this was all her fault. "Dad, I'm alright. I just got a nasty bump and I can't really see stra-."  
  
"It's not you Lizzie." Sam McGuire shook his head. It was over for him. Lizzie was scared. She didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Then what is it?" Lizzie patted her dad on the back, knowing it probably didn't do anything to help but it was an attempt.  
  
"Your mother, she-she-." He trailed off and sat back down crying into his now drenched palms. Gordo came over and looked Lizzie square in the eye, he was the one that had to tell her. No one else seemed to have the guts.  
  
"In the car crash Lizzie, you survived, but your mom d-didn't. She's dead, Lizzie. She's gone." Gordo knew it wasn't right for him to say, but he had to. Lizzie smiled knowingly. This wasn't a funny joke but she would play along.  
  
"Oh OK, Gordo WHATEVER you say!" Lizzie giggled but no one else was laughing and her smile soon faded. Miranda walked over to her.  
  
"Lizzie, it's true. She died when you were unconscious, she was bleeding too much." Miranda couldn't even look at Lizzie. She was sad, as well as the rest of them.  
  
Lizzie looked at all of them. She didn't believe it. Her mother couldn't be dead, it just couldn't happen. It didn't happen to people like her. Not to Lizzie McGuire, no one in her family died. Well, not in her life anyway.  
  
She turned to Matt who was in the same position. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Matt? Is-is Mom d-dead?" She couldn't even say the words. She didn't know why she was asking Matt, he lied to her every chance he got.  
  
Matt glanced into Lizzie's eyes and she could see his glazing over. A part of him that almost never came out, was about to come out now right onto Lizzie's shoulder. Matt cried when he broke limbs and fell out of trees but he never cried when he was sad. He NEVER cried. Now, he hugged Lizzie and burst out onto her shoulder. Lizzie knew right then and there that her mother really was gone. What's wrong with you, Lizzie McGuire? Was the question she asked herself in her mind. How could she have said those awful things to her mother, right before she died? Lizzie's eyes got swollen and soon salty tears were pouring down her face too. They weren't warm tears though, they were cold, cold and lifeless just like Mrs. McGuire's body was right now. Her vision was blurred even more and soon Miranda was crying again.  
  
The emotion in that room could suck the happiness out of a clown (AN: Though I don't think of clowns as happy people, it's just sort of a metaphor type of thing). Everyone was crying except for Gordo, he just stood there as solid as a rock. He was feeling the sadness too though, it's just that Gordo didn't seem capable of crying.  
  
Lizzie walked back into her room when she was done hugging Matt and curled up on her bed. The tears couldn't stop coming. Reality is a bitch, she thought. I'm a bitch too, she also thought. How could she? What was wrong with her?  
  
A big black hold was stuck right in the middle of her heart where her fondness for her mother had been. Now that there was no mother for her to be fond of she felt like the life was being sucked out of her. Her head began to throb again and they were deep, booming pounds that filled her mind and consumed her thoughts.  
  
Gordo followed her in the room and sat next to her on the hospital bed. Lizzie wiped her eyes and looked at him. Such a look of pity and sadness had overcome his face that it could make anyone want to hug him for being such a good friend.  
  
"I know, that, this must be really hard for you. I just want you to know, that I really care about you, Lizzie, and I will do anything to help you get over this." He touched her leg and patted it gently. Lizzie's had a warm feeling of comfort in her stomach though that sucking feeling of emptiness was still more powerful.  
  
"I need a hug." Lizzie cried. She tenderly hugged her dearest friend, the friend she knew ever since she could talk. Gordo hugged back with all the love he had for his friend, which was both friendly and a few years ago had become romantic. Lizzie didn't know that Gordo felt this way about her, and Gordo thought this wasn't the time to tell her.  
  
A nurse interrupted them. "Excuse me, Ms. McGuire?"  
  
They released each other and Lizzie wiped her eyes again and turned her attention to the nurse. The nurse looked oddly enough like her mother and Lizzie's eyes welled up again.  
  
"You have a visitor." The nurse said. Lizzie waved impatiently and lazily to send her visitor in and the most unlikely person walked through the door.  
  
END OF CHAPTER Well, these chapters are rather short but I guess I'm just trying to lengthen the story. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, I really appreciate them. Keep on reading! 


	9. Man of Her Dreams

Disclaimer: I'll just get on with it, thanks for the reviews keep them coming!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo's mouths both dropped at the sight of him. He entered the room looking rather sullen and he smiled a bit when he noticed Lizzie. She could feel her heart dancing around in her chest but then she scolded herself be being happy at a time like this.  
  
Lizzie could hardly manage a squeak. "A-A-Aaron?" Her eyes were still red with tears and she felt like such a mess. Her hair was messed up and she was in one of those awful hospital robes.  
  
Aaron walked over to Lizzie and sat next to her, Gordo was rather mad about him coming. He wanted Lizzie all to himself for the moment, they were kind of letting each other know how they felt about each other, or so Gordo thought.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, how are you doing?" Aaron put his hand on her shoulder and Lizzie knew she must have been melting right then and there on the spot. She couldn't hold it in.  
  
She hugged Aaron so passionately that he couldn't help but return it. "I've been wanting to see you so bad. I just wish this didn't happen. Now, or at all."  
  
"I know it must've been hard for you." Aaron whispered in her ear. He eyed Gordo who was as red as a tomato. Aaron then became uneasy, were Lizzie and Gordo together? He decided to be polite.  
  
"Hey Gordo, long time no see." He smiled. Gordo just scowled and nodded like he just barely noticed him. Lizzie was watching this and she shot Gordo a disapproving look but he didn't care.  
  
"I'm sorry I look like such a mess." Lizzie frowned becoming insecure. She remembered her nails and sat on her hands.  
  
Aaron gazed at her like he couldn't believe she had just said that. "You'll always be perfect no matter what. Besides, you have a right to look like a mess, but I don't think you are."  
  
Now it was Lizzie's turn to be amazed. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" This is when she started to cry again. She felt so bad for being happy and she didn't even want to ask how Aaron knew about her mother. She just wanted to be alone, though the man of her dreams was sitting right next to her telling her she was beautiful. It was one of those horrible situations that one half was good and the other was bad and you didn't know which one to show emotion for. Lizzie was very confused.  
  
Lizzie knew it wasn't right but she did it anyway. "Gordo can you please leave me and Aaron alone for a while?" Gordo was shocked. Never in his life had he been so hurt. His face went white and he stood up and just backed out of the room as if he couldn't understand why she asked him to do this.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be completely alone?" Aaron asked her. His eyes were sparkling and he had a concerned expression on his face. Lizzie just loved him even more.  
  
"If I'm alone I might kill myself. Please, stay with me." Her eyes were glazing over again,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be here." He held her in his arms. Lizzie thought this was too good to be true. Gordo was watching still and this is when he began to cry. When he cried it was ALWAYS about Lizzie.  
  
Miranda tapped Gordo on the shoulder to see what was going on. Gordo must've jumped ten feet in the air because he startled Miranda too. When he turned around Miranda couldn't believe her eyes, David Gordon was actually crying.  
  
"Gordo, who-." She looked concerned when she saw him. "Oh my god, what's wrong?"  
  
Gordo just shook his head and ran to the men's room. It was very girlish of him to do this but he didn't care. He wanted Lizzie and now Aaron Carter, the freaking Pop Prince or whatever they called him was holding her in his arms. He didn't really love her, not as long as Gordo had. Then, Gordo realized he had loved Lizzie as long as he could remember. Forever.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Lizzie's room. Lizzie was crying on Aaron's shoulder, she was remembering everything about her mother. Every little thing she did.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Aaron murmured. Lizzie stopped sobbing for a minute, sniffed and looked up at him.  
  
"There is something." Lizzie was yearning for Aaron. Every inch of her body wanted to kiss him. She needed it. So, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Aaron was surprised. He liked it though and he wanted to do some more kissing but he didn't know if Lizzie wanted to. Though, he noticed a hungry look in her eyes and right when he was leaning in she began to as well.  
  
Of course, Lizzie knew it was completely wrong for her to be doing this but she also thought she needed it to keep herself sane. Besides, it didn't go as far as that.  
  
Gordo was still in the bathroom crying silently. He didn't know what he was going to do. END OF CHAPTER  
  
Eek, it's getting too fluffy. I need to end this LOL. I just like Aaron being in my story because I'm so head over heels for him and if I can't kiss him then why not make Lizzie do it? Hehe, anyway, I promise this won't end up being a stupid sob story though it is drama. I'll try not to make it as cheesy either. Thanks! 


End file.
